Frankie Stein
Plik:Cytat1.pngTak, to było stylowe - porażająca porażkaPlik:Cytat2.png – Frankie w odcinku Nowy upiór w szkole Frankie Stein - córka potwora Frankensteina i jego narzeczonej. Jest nowym potworem w Monster High, ma tylko 15 dni. Jest bardzo przyjazna, nigdy nie traci ducha. Czasem jest niezdarna, a jej szwy puszczają w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Jest również bardzo naiwna, ze względu na jej bardzo młody wiek. Dziewczyna nie wie wiele o życiu i typowych nastoletnich rzeczach. Osobowość Frankie jest dla każdego miła i wyrozumiała (np. gdy zobaczyła, że Manny zaczepia nowego Jacksona przyszła mu z pomocą). Dziewczyna bardzo łatwo się ekscytuje, szczególnie gdy ma poznać rzecz z którą jeszcze nie miała do czynienia (ma dopiero 15 dni). W książce Frankie jest zdeterminowana (chce walczyć o prawa RAD-owców) nie chce pozostawać w cieniu, lubi tańczyć (zwłaszcza do piosenek Lady Gagi) - czyli jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem normalski, którą zmuszona jest grać w Merston High. Wygląd i styl Ponieważ w jej żyłach nie płynie krew, skóra Frankie ma kolor lodów miętowych. Jej głowa, ręce i nogi trzymają się korpusu dzięki szwom, którymi są przyszyte. Na jej szyi znajdują się dwie śruby wielkości naparstków, służące jej do ładowania się. Frankie nosi golfy z gryzącej wełny, bluzki z długimi rękawami, okropne kostiumy i inne niemodne i niewygodne ubrania, które mają za zadanie maskować jej szwy. Śruby za zwyczaj opatula dużą ilością szali. Wolałaby jednak minispódniczki, bluzki bez rękawów i mięciutkie sweterki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|194px|Potwór ze swoją żoną Frankenstein - (wg. książki Mary Shelley) monstrum stworzone przez naukowca Wiktora Frankensteina. Frankenstein miał być człowiekiem idealnym, jednak zamiast tego powstało monstrum. Choć był inteligentną i podobną do człowieka istotą, przez jego wygląd ludzie bali się i go atakowali. Frankenstein mścił się za to na jego rodzinie i zabił ich wszystkich oraz samego siebie. Relacje Rodzina W ksiażce poznajemy jej rodziców - Viktora i Vivekę. Dowiadujemy się też, że jej dziadkiem był doktor Frankenstein. Jej babcia miała na imię Frannie. Przyjaciele Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf i Abbey Bominable. Jej dobrymi kumpelami są Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps, Operetta, Spectra Vondergeist i Cleo de Nile. Oprócz tego, Frankie przyjaźni się z wieloma nowymi potworami ze Straszyceum (między innymi z Robeccą Steam). Można to wywnioskować z informacji o Robecce. Zwierzak thumb|left|100px|Watzit Piesek Watzit. Nie wiadomo z czego się składa. Jego papiery mają dziesięć stron. W książce dziewczyna posiada pięć "błyszczurów". Są to szczury laboratoryjne, które Frankie posypała brokatem. Nazywają się Gaga, Gwen, Grlicious, Green Day i Ghostface Killah. Miłość Frankie jest rozdarta między Jacksonem Jekyllem, a Holtem Hyde'm. Później okazuje się jednak, że są oni tą samą osobą. Ostatecznie dziewczyna nie wybiera żadnego z nich. W książkach jej miłością jest Brett Redding. Lalki Basic Frankie-Stein-Monster-High-Doll-dolls-23994194-500-500-1-.jpg|Lalka Frankiestein.png|W odcinkach Frankie Steinnnnn.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: '''Basic * '''Wydanie: '''Lipiec 2011 * '''Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: N5948 Frankie ma czarno-białe włosy z grzywką spiętą do tyłu. Jej oczy są pomalowane na fioletowo, a usta na czerwono. Lalka posiada kolczyki na srebrnym łańcuszku w kształcie niebieskiej czaszki i białe śrubki przy szyi. Frankie nosi czarny krawat ze srebrnymi groszkami i srebrną klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Jej sukienka jest czarna w czerwoną, turkusową, białą kratkę. Góra ubrania jest biała. Rękawy są zrobione z czarnej siatki, podobnie jak dół sukienki. Lalka posiada pasek z ćwiekami i błyskawicą, dwie srebrne bransoletki i jedną niebieską oraz czarną torebkę z czerwonymi i srebrnymi dodatkami. Frankie ma szpilki w czarno-białe paski na czarnej podeszwie. Dawn of the Dance 81+ek-pBMBL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 00001.jpg|Oficjalny art Frankie DOTD.jpg|W odcinkach * Linia: '''Dawn of the Dance * '''Wydanie: Wrzesień 2010; Lipiec 2011 * Numer Asortymentu: T6067 * Numer modelu: T6068 Lalka ma włosy spięte w kucyk. Jej oczy i kolczyki są niebieskie, a usta różowe. Ona ma czarny naszyjnik z perełką, zestaw bransoletek i kolorową kopertówkę. Frankie posiada różowe bolerko, sukienkę w czarno-białe błyskawice i niebieski pas z białymi wstążkami i czarnymi zapinkami. Lalka ma różowe kabaretki i biało-czarne koturny. Comic Con Exclusive - San Diego Comic Con * Linia: '''San Diego comic Con Exlusive Lalka jest taka jak Basic, ale cała czarno-biała. Gloom Beach 71GLm+eNdEL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka frankie gloom beach ............................jpg * '''Linia: Gloom Beach * Wydanie: Grudzień 2011 Frankie ma spięte błyskawicą włosy. Makijaż i okulary są niebieskie. Lalka posiada małe, srebrne kolczyki. Strój kąpielowy ma dwie części- jedna jest czarna z żółtą błyskawicą z różową oprawką, a druga jest w żółto-błękitne paski. Pareo lalki jest niebieskie w żółto-czarną kratę. Buty są na czarnej podeszwie. Mają żółte paski z niebieskimi klamerkami. Torebka Frankie jest czarna z żółtym spodem oraz różowym i niebieskim uchwytem. Scream Uniform * Linia akcesorii: '''Scream Uniform Frankie ma czarno-biało-błękitno-różowy strój potworniarki. Zestaw posiada również białe buty na różowej podeszwie z czarnymi sznurówkami, niebieską opaskę na rękę z żółtą błyskawicą i niebieskie kolczki w kształcie znaku MH. School's Out 91v9tWlN8PL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: School's Out * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 Frankie ma grzywkę spiętą na bok, klamerką w kształcie czaszki. Lalka ma pomalowane na kolor różowy i niebieski oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki o kształcie czarnych kół ze srebrnymi błyskawicami. Potworka posiada biało-błękitną koszulę i czarny sweterek ze srebrnym paskiem z błyskawicą . Lalka ma jeszcze srebrno-błękitną bransoletke, czarną torebkę ze srebrnym paskiem i srebrną błyskawicą w niebieskiej obwódce, czarno-białe legginsy, i czarne buty w niebiesko-białą kratkę na obcasie w kształcie śruby. Classroom 81omVNzJmqL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka * Linia: '''Clasroom Frankie ma rozpuszczone włosy z grzywką. Ma pomalowane na stalowo oczy, czerwone usta i kolczyki w kształcie nożyczek. Dziewczyna ma T-shirt w biało-niebieskie pasy, z czarnymi i czerwonymi guzikami. Rękawy koszulki są niebieskie i białe z czerwonym paseczkiem na zakończeniu. Kołnierzyk jest biały, również z czerwonym paseczkiem. Na jednej ręce ma zegarek w kształcie czaszki, a na drugiej niebieską bransoletkę z czarnym szwem. Frankie ma fartuszek z czarnymi czaszkami na białym tle i białymi kropkami na czerwonym materiale z błękitną łatą. Pasek ma kolor czarny, a falbanka niebieski. Lalka ma czarne rajstopy w białą kratę, połączone czerwoną nitką. Buty są białe, z czerwonymi paskami, klamerkami, srebrnymi czółenkami, czarnym obcasem i niebieską podeszwą. Do Frankie dołączona jest szafka i dodatki. Day at the Maul 18f3f7eb000ea5774f4cdf76-1-.jpg|Lalka 20120108213823!Frankie stein day at the maul by shaibrooklyn-d4fdswh-1-.png|Oficjalny art * '''Linia: Day at the Maul Lalka - Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk i czarne kolczyki w kształcie błyskawic. Lalka ma niebieski makijaż, błękitną sukienkę w czerwono-białą kratę, srebrne bolerko z czerwoną zapinką, czarne legginsy w srebrne romby i czarne buty ze srebrnymi sznurówkami i koturnami. Zestaw dodatków - W zestawie są takie same rzeczy jakie ma lalka (oprócz legginsów w czarno-czerwono-srebrno-niebieskie romby) oraz czarny naszyjnik z niebiekim kółkiem, srebrny pasek z czerwoną zapinką, czarne buty ze srebrnymi koturnami i sznurówkami i czerwonymi detalami, czaerwona i niebiesko-czarna bransoletka oraz czarna torebka ze srebrnym uchwytem i niebieskim paskiem ze srebrną błyskawicą. Sweet 1600 Mattel monster-high sweet-1600 W9190 frankie-stein1-1-.jpg|Lalka 10.jpg|Oficjalny Art * Linia: Sweet 1600 * Wydanie: '''Grudzień 2011 Frankie ma włosy ze srebrnymi nitkami spięte w kucyk i czarne kolczyki ze srebrnymi szwami. Lalka ma oczy pomalowane na niebiesko i fioletowo, czerwone usta, srebrną torebkę w kształcie błyskawicy na błękitnym pasku i po cztery czarne bransoletki na obu rękach. Jej sukienka ma czarny "gorset". Jest niebieska w srebrną, czerwoną i czarną krat i posiada siatkowany dół. Buty Frankie są czarno-błękitne, połączone szwami. Dead Tired 811JNZQV1RL. AA1500 .jpg|Lalka 429px-24.jpg|W odcinkach * '''Linia: Dead Tired * Wydanie: Listopad 2011 Frankie ma włosy spięte w kucyk z wolną grzywką, jasnoróżówy makijaż i niebieską opaskę na oczy z czarno-białymi paskami. Lalka posiada również białą koszulkę z błękitnymi falbankami i błyskawicą, spodnie w czarno-białe paski z błyskawicami i niebieskie potworzaste kapcie. Skull Shores htyg.jpg|Czarno - biała lalka 7462815924 9b1845198d m.jpg|Kolorowa lalka ( druga po lewej) * '''Linia: '''Skull Shores Frankie ma krótko przycięte włosy. Posiada srebrny makijaż. Jej strój kąpielowy to monokini z czarno-białą, wzorzystą górą zawiązywane na szyi. Dolna część kostiumu jest srebrna. Lalka ma srebrne kolczyki i bransoletkę, czarno-białe, wzorzyste pareo i srebrne buty na obcasie. Meta Timeline * 23 października 2007: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Stein Frankie. * 5 maja 2010: Profil Frankie zostaje opublikowany na nowo powstałej oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: "Oficjalny art" Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w pierwszej reklamie Monster High. * 5 maja 2010: Frankie pojawia się w webisodzie "Jaundice Brothers" * początek lipca 2010: Pluszowa lalka Frankie zostaje wydana. * początek lipca 2010: pierwsza lalka Frankie zostaje wydana w ramach serii 'Basic'. * początek lipca 2010: pamiętnik Frankie zostaje ujawniony. * 1 września 2010: Frankie pojawia się w książce Monster High. * 12 lutego 2012: Frankie zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?". Ciekawostki * Frankie w odcinkach ubiera się ślicznie i uroczo, natomiast w książkach nosi ostry makijaż, aby ukryć szwy i zielony kolor skóry przed normalsami. * Ilekroć się ekscytuje, bądź wpada na pomysł, jej śruby skwierczą i iskrzą się. * Porażona prądem, czuje się "wspaniale i odświeżająco”. * Dostaje zwarcia, gdy ma kontakt z wodą. * Urodziny Frankie są 26 czerwca, zgodnie z jej pamiętnikiem. Galeria Pełną galerię Frankie można zobaczyć TUTAJ Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Straszyciółki Kategoria:Frankensteiny Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o czarno-białych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonych oczach Kategoria:Postacie o niebieskich oczach Kategoria:Postacie o zielonej skórze Kategoria:Skład Potworniarek Kategoria:Postacie z książki Kategoria:Postacie w 1 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 2 serii Kategoria:Postacie w 3 serii Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:Postacie Ghouls Rule Kategoria:Pluszaki Kategoria:Lalki 2010 Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe